epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Paper Towns movie review - non butt hurt style
As most of you know, I'm way too obbsessed with Paper Towns. So today I'm gonna review the Paper Towns movie and I'll try to sound less like a butt hurt fan when writing this. WARNING: SPOLIER ALERT!!!!!! The story The movie is a lot different from the book. You still have the main plot point, the mission, the road trip, the minimall, Agloe New York, etc. They skipped a lot of Walt Whitman, which is understandable. But they do shift the focus on the road trip and the friendship between Q and Ben and Radar instead of Margo and the "paper town idea" which the non butt hurt side of me still not sure if it's a good idea. It has some funny moments which is always great. Cast Cara Delevingne Cara played Margo and she is surprisingly good as Margo. Sadly she doesn't has much screen time to show it. I'm really looking forward to more of her in other roles. Nat Wolff May played Q. He has that "little bit of scared and brave" vibe to the character which I never doubt it. I mean look at him. His face just screams Q at you. Random shit Kinda false advertising, since all the poster and trailer is more focus on Margo which the movie, like I said, doesn't. And— Butt hurt me: Excuse me Teddy? Can we talk for a little bit? Non butt hurt me: *sign* What? Butt hurt me: I feel like I should say something about this. Non butt hurt me: No, you d— Butt hurt: I do. I'm part of you, so I should say something. Non butt hurt: Fine... Ladies and gentelmen, the butt hurt side of me. Don't get all book fan rage please. You know I hate that. Butt hurt: Oh don't worry. I will Non butt hurt: Wait— Butt hurt me: Ok, where should I start. First, the main idea of the book is that we mis-imagine other people instead of seeing the real person which the film totally missed. The film instead chose to focus on the friendship and leaving high school. They turned Margo into this unloving side character which barely showed up. Sure, she is the same in the book but in the film she seems bit useless and just a plot device. The releationship between Margo and Q is very weird- Non butt hurt: It's not that bad. Butt hurt: Ok, maybe not, but it felt weird when you left out the clues and Q just seems like a teen chasing for a hot girl instead of the Margo in the book. Also, they changed the road trip after the prom dance, which makes things kinda awkward when they rushed to get to Margo so that they can go back for the prom. Also, they cut the party. They skipped a lot of the prank part.... Non butt hurt me: Ok. Get off the stage now. Yeah they missed something but so is other book adaptation movie. Ok, let's end this shit. Conclusion Little bit disappionted that they changed the main idea of the book but the film isn't that bad. Category:Blog posts